The 'great adventures if an oc book two
by Dreambig1408
Summary: The amazing sequel. The seven minus Percy and Annabeth along with Nico,the Stolls, Katie,Clarssie,Thalia and a new friend Gaby try to save the camps from destroying themselves and get lost along the way. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"How are we lost"? "The ship's GPS is broken and I can't fix it because I don't have supplies". "My house is just a mile down the road".

•••

"How much longer"? "Just up a head". They came into view of a yellow farm house. There was a barn and fenced in areas with sheep. "You live here", Thalia looked shocked. "Hey we all have some thing. Percy has New York City. Annabeth has California. I live in the country." "It's amazing". "Gaby"? They all turned to see a woman. "Aunt Janice!" Gaby ran to the woman a hugged her. "Who are you friends"? "Clarisse,Thalia,Nico,Connor,Travis, Jason,Piper,Leo,Hazel,Frank and Katie." "Are they like you"? "Yup". "What does she mean"? "I can see through the mist." "Oh". "Come on inside".

•••

"You should have seen Gaby when she was little. She was so adorable." "No don't do it no-", Gaby got interrupted when her aunt pulled out a photo album. "See". It was a picture if a sleeping 4 year old Gaby. "Wow you were adorable", said Leo. "You're lucky my wrist is still broken". "That must have been around the time of the surgery." "What surgery"? Nico looked concerned as did the rest of them. "She didn't tell you"? "No". Gaby got up. "I'm gonna go for a walk." She opened the screen door and ran outside. "What happened"? "Gaby had a surgery to prevent her from getting lymphoma, when she was 4." "What"? "Yeah she would have died". "Why didn't she tell us?" "She doesn't like to talk about it." "Oh". They looked down at the table. "She doesn't say it but I know this for a fact the stitches in her neck still hurt sometimes."

In real life I actually had a surgery to prevent getting cancer.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico was looking for Gaby. In fact they were all looking for Gaby. She was no where to be found. "Do you think she's okay", asked Hazel. "She's not dead, I would be able to tell if she was dead." "Thank you for brightening the mood",said Jason. "That's our Nico just a big ball of sunshine", said Leo. "Can't you just shadow travel to her"? "Sure Leo there is just one tiny little problem". "What"? "I CANT SHADOW TRAVEL TO HER IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS,I'VE TOLD YOU THAT LIKE A MILLION TIMES TODAY"! "Jeesh what wrong with you"? "He's just worried because his girlfriend is missing", said Connor. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"! ""Really-owww!" "You might want to stand inside", Gaby said coming out from behind Nico. "You gave me a sunburn",whined Leo. "Serves you right and by the way I'm not Nicos girlfriend". "Yes ma'am". "How did she do that"? "Do what"? "Make you act like she was all powerful", asked Jason. "Gaby has that effect on people". "Of course you would know because-", Leo was cut off by Gaby. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence Leo."

•••

"Where have you been?" " I was in the attic". "Can I go up there"? "Leo it's not filled with stuff you could use for the ship it's just bows and arrows." Why"? "Because I used to practice a lot and I brought some stuff back from camp."


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to be a short chapter but I will write the next chapter right after this.

"Sorry we have to leave but Leo found that Connor had taken the SD card out of the GPS." They were about to leave. "Wheres Gaby"? "You've been asking that alot these days." "I know". "Can I get a little help here"? A struggled voice came from Gaby. She was coming down the stair an you couldn't see her face because she had full quivers stacked in her arms."Why do you have so many you must have emptied the whole attic", Nico asked as he took most of them from her arms. Janice and Gaby looked at each other and laughed. "That's not even a fourth of the stuff in our attic." "Yeah those are just hydra arrows, sonic arrows, and Lethe arrows." "What arrows"? "I invented them. They are tipped with celestial bronze and coated with water from the river Lethe." "Remind me not to get on your bad side", Leo said. "Let's go then".


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's-". "Dude do not ask that question I've been listening to it all day". "Gaby?" "Why does she keep disappearing like this she's worse than Nico". "Hey"! "No offense". "Yeah like that makes it all better". I don't really want to where she is", Travis and Connor got a lot of stares. "Why"? "3.2.1". "CONNOR,TRAVIS WHERE IS MY IPOD"! "What did you do"? Travis didn't get to tell Katie that it was obvious what he did because Gaby came in the room. Her hair was being blown back by an invisible fan and her eyes were glowing yellow. "Where is it", she shouted in a demonic voice. "It's on the roof." "Go get it now"! The twins ran out of the room. Gaby's eyes went back to normal. "You have issues". Frank,Jason and Leo were cowering in a corner. "You don't want to mess with my iPod." Travis and Connor came back I the room. They handed her an iPod with a black case with stars on it. "Thank you." "This is going to be a long war".

THE END


End file.
